At present, information and knowledge are booming in our society, and thus information exchanges and communications between people become increasingly important. Since the networking era has arrived, networking and telecommunication technologies including mobile communications and wireless communications are developed rapidly and extended extensively in different areas of our life, and significant changes have occurred in our way of using electronic devices. For example, a wireless LAN is a new communication method, not only satisfying the requirements of our wireless communications, but also providing the functions for other leisure recreations and information compilations, and thus more and more people are using wireless LAN related devices now. Particularly, different wireless LAN related devices are introduced to the market, and these devices have become an important tool for our work and life.
Compared with the traditional cabled LAN, the wireless LAN has many advantages as described below. Firstly, users do not have to worry about the wiring problem or waste much time on the installation and construction of the network. Users just need to use an electronic device with a wireless LAN device for logging on the network within the range of the wireless network signal emission. If a user uses a notebook computer for connecting to the network, the user is no longer limited by the cable, and can freely change the location of using the computer and network anytime. Regardless of being at home or going out, a user can continue using the network, and thus the wireless LAN has become very popular and welcome by many users. To cope with the market requirements, various different high-performance multi-functional wireless LAN related devices are introduced to the market continuously.
Most of the general wireless LAN devices include a casing, and the casing contains a circuit board and various different electronic components are provided for the operation of the wireless network device. To prevent a large amount of hot air produced during the operation of these electronic components, the casing usually comes with a plurality of heat dissipating holes. To secure the wireless network device onto a tabletop or other fixed object, a fixed base is provided, such that the wireless network device can be installed at an appropriate position through the fixed base, and users can use the wireless network device to contact with the outside anytime and anywhere.
However, the stability of the traditional fixed bases is not as good, when the fixed bas is combined with the wireless network device. Since the fixed base is not very stable and easily falls off, therefore the fixed base and the wireless network device are loosely combined, and the wireless network device cannot be erected on the tabletop but will be tilted to an angle. The wireless network device falls easily due to the unstable center of gravity, or the wireless network device may even be damaged. To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, some manufacturers improve the fixed base by reinforcing the strength and the stability of the fixed base, so as to securely clamp the wireless network device. Although the problem of the wireless network device falling due to the unstable center of gravity can be solved, the strength and clamping force of the fixed base is excessively large, and thus the surface of the wireless network device may be damaged easily that will greatly reduce the consumer's purchasing willingness. Therefore, finding a way of increasing the clamping force of the fixed base without damaging the surface of the wireless network device not only solves the foregoing problems, but also attracts extensive consumers to purchase the product.